slime_rancher_createfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Toothbytes
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Hyalite page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hyalite (talk) 16:09, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Matt allowed users to leave rude comments on my message wall in my absence (as seen through Yokai's first comment , which prompted me to come back and stick up for myself). When I defended myself against him, Matt called me a bully and a lair, stating that I had randomly begun attacking the members of his wiki and that they were "only fighting fire with fire," which has been proven false. Additionally, he deleted the conversation off of my message wall so he could not be held accountable for his actions (it can still be viewed here ), and then left a new message in it's place belittling me own intelligence and my mental illness (shown here). In all honesty, his apology would have been accepted, if he had not accused me of doing "a lot of things wrong" and talking down to me as if I were some helpless child. Furthermore, he has begun to stalk me on this wiki despite knowing that I nor anyone else on this wiki support his actions. This wiki was a safe space created for me and a few other members to enjoy the SR fandom without his abusive behavior, yet he still followed us here as if nothing had happened while essentially tormenting us on his own wiki at the same time. As a result, he was banned for harassment, and still continues to harass me about my decision on his own wiki (you would think he would not want anything to do with me, yet he still tries to maneuver himself closer and closer to my personal internet presence). He has also threatened me to contact wiki about the ban, yet his argument holds no substance and I'm pretty sure he is aware of that. Finally, Matt has left unprofessional comments about my work in his absence. At the moment, I cannot find links since the pages he left them on where deleted. However, the most memorable one that comes to mind was on the former Cactus Slime page. He had left a positive statement while I was part of the staff, claiming that the page was the best on the wiki. But when I left, he added "EDIT: Well, it's not anymore" (wording is probably off, but that's basically it). This comment is highly unprofessional and rude, and would not be tolerated in any wiki environment except for his own. Additionally, he responded to one of Yokai's comments about me being a "bad admin." Instead of telling Yokai that the matter is over and done with and that he should leave me alone, Matt agreed with him, and claimed that "I was a good choice at the time, but not anymore" (just to be clear, I had left the wiki on my own accord, and never received any complains from Matt himself during my time as a part of the staff). All of these rude comments were left prior to my return, and were not inspired by my retaliation. Instead, he simply decided to pick on someone while they were defenseless to fuel his own ego, and became upset when I returned to protect myself from his poor behavior. I hope that's enough, but if you need more elaboration/evidence, I'll see what I can find. 01:09, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Ok... I thank you so much for responding in such detail, I'm just trying my best to get this all sorted out, as I don't really see this being dropped, due to the genreal curiosity of people, findthing stuff about this whole arguement on the wikis and deciding to state their opinion... Anyways, although he may not be the best at it, or even by lying, Matt has expressed to me that he desires to appologise and get this all sorted out, though as you probally know not all people are very good at saying it... I'll try talking to him again at somepoint, if i do, do you think we could get this all sorted out, or is it to far? MixieRoast (talk) 12:25, May 8, 2016 (UTC)